Favour
by Morality is a Spook
Summary: "Chancellor. Please do stop gaping like a fish." The amusement was clear in her voice.


_**Favour**_

 _Consider this a small taste of my upcoming El Hazard/Star Wars crossover featuring these two. I can't recall how long it has been stuck in my fanfic folder._

 _ **Warning: Adult content ahead**_

Fear. It was a useful, yet annoying emotion. In the direst of times it made people make a wise choice, for example to surrender when their entire country was overrun by superior forces or the heir of the throne suddenly gone missing in the enemy territory, but to him it became an absolute hindrance when it appeared in his daily routine.

Katsuhiko Jinnai had felt this emotion three times these past weeks and it was becoming rather tiresome, he, the undisputed master of Shinonome Highschool, the God-Prophet of the Omnipotent Bugrom Empire, the successful warlord who had broken a centuries long standstill in a conflict, a man superior to his foes in every way was perturbed. Standing at the end hallway the door to Diva's chambers had never looked as daunting as they did now.

He had been there often enough to report to her his war stratagems and the consensus of the war and the corresponding theatres in which the enemy had been crushed.

If everything would go according to the plan the Bugrom Empire could march to the Capital of Roshtaria soon enough. After all, Roshtaria was only three small countries away from Genan or the newly christened Administrative Region Alpha. What was foreboding about this summons to Her Majesties royal chambers was the unusual lack of platoon of her praetorian guards accompanying the missive. A lone carrier beetle arrived in the middle of the night, bearing her colours along with a new winged Bugrom strain. And now here he was, tired, anxious and most definitely displeased.

Step by step as he approached the door, Jinnai felt the pit in his stomach growing larger and larger, just like a depressed man nearing the edge. The comparison was iffy at best, but it was the first time that came to his mind to describe the situation. As his hand grasped the door handle, the cool metal did little to calm him, the boy breathed once in and out as he entered the room.

The sight before rendered him mute.

There she was.

Stretched out languidly like a cat, Diva gazed at him with her large amber eyes. Those shining orbs, glimmering in the dusk of the chambers, even in the near darkness of the room he could see her contours and most certainly he could see the smirk tugging at her lips.

It should've been obvious where this had been going to from the start. His Queen's naked form and the inviting look in her eyes served only to drive the point further in.

" _Chancellor. Please do stop gaping like a fish."_ The amusement was clear in her voice. Katsuhiko immediately shut closed his mouth and a tinge of red coloured his cheeks as she rose from her divan and sauntered over to him, her hips slowly swinging like a pendulum.

Invading his personal space Diva grabbed his tie and mused aloud, all too aware of her poor generals attempts of resisting of staring.

" _I must confess I never understood the fashions of humans, but I most certainly see an appeal in this_ " she smirked as she tugged on the soft piece of cloth, enjoying his bewildered looks.

The teenager tried to resist, but then she yanked his tie like a leash, bringing his face uncomfortably close to her own.

" _Where is that fire I delight seeing each time you bring me the best of news?"_ The Queen pondered as her free hand found the button of his jacket. With deft fingers the piece of clothing hiding his musculature was removed.

" _Show me that I was right about you from the start."_ Diva leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Why?" he asked, desperate to receive answers. The hero was supposed to receive the princess after he had slain the dragon, but Mizuhara was yet breathing, this wasn't right. He would've been prepared for this once his flag was flying over the ruined capitol of Roshtaria.

He couldn't see, but he certainly felt that gentle bite on the left side of his neck. His own hands slowly traced her curves, gently mapping out the terrain before his assault. Katsuhiko had been slowly losing belief that this was a dream for a while now, but this was the final nail in the coffin.

As his hands settled on her behind, Diva released her own attack on his neck and gazed at him, light smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.

"I suppose that I shall kiss you right now, my empress" He smiled an honest smile, which felt deserved for a long damn time.

" _Yes, my dear general._ "

Then he conquered her lips with his own.

As her hands tore down the strange clothing separating his from her, his tongue ravaged her mouth as she was still recovering from the passion of the kiss.

It would've been stupid to say that she tasted like peaches, apples or something along the lines of the romantic nonsense found in the fiction. She tasted like the air the very first day he arrived in this world.

She tasted like triumph and opportunity, a more potent addiction than any drug.

As they parted, both remembering the need to breathe, a smile was shared between them.

"I hope you can fix my jacket" Katsuhiko panted as he looked at the torn piece of clothing lying on the carpeted floor. His partner looked at him with undisguised lust and leered _"That jacket may be salvageable, but the rest of the outfit will not, if you are delaying this any further"_

"Oh. What is *This* then?" He asked as his hands retreated up, grabbing her hips and pulling her back, closer.

" _My favour bestowed upon the sole being worthy of it on this world"_

Katsuhiko didn't know how much time passed until they stumbled onto her bed, her beneath him.

Diva giggled like a schoolgirl when he pressed her arms above her head and attacked her neck. While her own were done in a teasing manner to pleasure and mark him, his bites were much harder, bordering on the edge of painful, but how she loved it! It was a foreign, yet pleasurable experience as her only human lover before him had been nothing, but an experiment that had felt lacking, this was entirely different.

She groaned in pleasure as his teeth assaulted her left breast, while his hands left hers free, to resume ravaging the rest of her. His deft fingers found the innermost parts of her quickly, making her gasp loudly as they teased its entrance.

However, she wasn't going to be idle while he claimed his dominion over her. Diva's hands tore the shirt off his back and wrapped her toned legs around him. He responded to her counterattack by releasing her breast held hostage to prepare for the next wave of the assault, but she had anticipated this and flipped them over, ready to teach him his true place.

To give him credit, Katsuhiko quickly adapted to the new situation and pulled her in for a kiss. She gladly gave him her lips as her hands unbuckled his belt.

"You sure like to rush, don't you?" he groaned, parting from her lips as she stroked him through his underwear.

The Empress of Bugrom immediately released him and sat upright, more than aware of her womanhood pressing against his member. She slowly grinded in place, smirking at the opportunity of seeing him so flustered.

" _So_ " her hands pressed on his chest, the nails gently digging into the skin " _what_ " she added the emphasis as she ground harder on him, pressing her nails even deeper into his skin, electing a hiss.

"The subject's duty is to serve the sovereign." He bit out "Let me serve you in here as well, not only on the battlefield"

Diva pursed her lips and to his relief removed her hands from his chest to stroke her chin. Katsuhiko having used his diversion pulled her entrance to his mouth and before she could say something he plunged his tongue in.

She froze above him and the sudden shock turned into moans as the foreign sensation turned into pleasure. His tongue twisted and swirled inside of her, making the Queen of Bugrom cry out in the pleasure that had been foreign to her before.

After what seemed like eternity the fire that had been growing in her core finally overtook her and with a loud moan she came.

Never she would have thought that he would drink it.

" _Oh my, I-I never realised that you were this-this thirsty_ " she moaned as he pressed one last kiss to her womanhood and flipped their position once again.

"We *were* fighting in the desert" the general laughed as he wiped his face with the back of his hand.

Without hesitation his pants joined the ruined shirt on the floor. Without doubt what followed next were his boxer shorts.

Diva could only marvel at the beast before her, standing at attention like one her soldiers.

Katsuhiko gently pushed her legs apart and settled between them. The Empress of the Bugrom Empire shuddered as he prodded her entrance and with a gentle shove filled her to the brim.

Her toes curled, and her hands tore at the satin sheets at the long-forgotten sensation.

He captured her lips and gently rocked his hips in tandem with hers; soon they established a steady rhythm and what followed would be the gossip for the ages as servants swore they could be heard through the entire hive.

Countless moans and breathless gasps filled the chambers as the moon begun its slow descent downwards. It was unknown who was the first to succumb to exhaustion in other's arms, but it didn't matter at least for this was one of the few contests where both the General and the Empress could consider a draw. One thing was certain, the General loved all battlefields and this one was no different from the rest.

When the dawn broke and the sun shone its golden rays into the royal chambers, Katsuhiko and his Empress laid in one-another's embrace, only a thin sheet covering their bodies, still recovering from one of the most intense battle of their lives.

This brief reprieve from waging war and crushing loneliness would be what would hold the Bugrom Empire together in the catastrophe that would strike them in the moment of their greatest triumph.

Eventually they would reclaim their rightful place and more, however, that was a tale for another time.

 **Author's ramblings: How did I do? Did I capture this asshole in all his magnificent glory? Let me know in the reviews and have a good time, whoever, where-ever you might be!**

 **-Qatzol**


End file.
